The Michelins Twins: Kyoya X Isadole
by Rayna Chase
Summary: Isadole and Jonati Michelins are international popstars. But when they are home, they attend Ouran Academy. When a fangirl passes a tip about the Host Club and her old friends, Isadole (Izzy) and Jonati (Jon) rush off to check it out. Alas, Her father hears about this and tears he out of Ouran. Will she ever go back to her beloved school, and her crush.
1. Introductions

Isadole: A girl with shoulder length brown hair, grey eyes, and tanned skin. She is from England, but was adopted by a Japanese record-label owners. Her real name is Elizabeth Mitchell.

Jonati: Isadole's twin brother. Has messy brown hair, grey eyes, and tanned skin. His real name is Jonathan Mitchell.

**Author's note: I would like to state that Isadole and Jontati are figments of my imagination. Meaning THEY ARE MINE! The rest of the host club i (Sadly) Do not own. On a completely random note, this is my first fan fiction! So, if i mess up some of the Characters: I'm Sorry!  
>Also, the '~~~~~' breaks mean time skips. I try to keep everything on the <strong>**same day per chapter, but sometimes time gets a bit wobbly-wobbley. **


	2. Chapter 1

Kyoya:

I sat at my normal table, working on club finances on my laptop. I could hear the murmurs of conversation throughout the clubroom. I hear hard footfalls as someone runs up to me.

"Mommy! Did you hear?" Tamaki shouted.

I glanced up and closed my laptop, "Hear about what?"

Tamaki took a deep breath, "The Michelins twins are back! Isn't that great?"

I took a sharp breath, "You don't mean-"

"Izzy's back!"

At that moment, the clubroom doors opened. Fangirls squealed as a boy and a girl walked in. They both had dark brown hair, grey eyes, and tanned skin. I gazed at the girl. She was still so beautiful, that Isadole.

"OMIGOD! Jonati! Isadole!" a fangirl screeched.

"Can I have your autographs?"

"Sign my poster!"

The girls mobbed around them. I stood. Izzy and Jon might get crushed.

"Ladies, please, form a line," I flashed a charming smile, "I'm sure Isadole and Jonati would be happy to give autographs."

Isadole laughed lightly, "Oh, Kyoya, how I've missed your warm smiles."

I smiled again. She knew as well as I did that it was fake.

Isadole:

I spent the entirety of club hours signing posters, chatting with fans, and watching…him. Kyoya. He was very handsome, and well managed. And his smiles, fake or no, were gorgeous.

"Earth to Isadole!" Jonati snapped me from my thoughts, "Club hours are over!"

"Oh, okay," I replied, standing. I would have left, but I felt two arms, one around my waist, and the other around my shoulders.

"Oh, Isadole," Hikaru murmured into my ear.

"How we've missed our favorite toy," Kaoru finished.

I smirked, "And how I've missed my pet twins!"

They let me go, "We are not your pets!"

I smile, "Then I'm not your toy."

They march off, steamed. I felt myself be pulled into a death grip hug.

"Oh, Isadole! How I've missed my little girl so much! Don't ever leave me that long again!"

"Tamaki…you're…crushing…me!" I manage. I pry him off, and I step away. Instantly, a little blonde boy runs over to me at top speed. I hold my arms out, and lift him into the air, spinning around.

"Izzy-chan!" Honey shouted. I let him down, "Do you wanna eat cake with me a Usa-chan?"

"Hi, Honey," I glance up to see the tall silent boy that took care of Honey, "Hi, Mori. I'll eat cake with you later, Honey, okay?"

"Okay," He said brightly in a fit of giggles.

I turned to see a new boy in the host club. No, not a boy, a girl! I note the girl's brown hair and large brown eyes.

I walk up to her and hold out my hand to shake, "Hi. I'm Isadole Michelins. What's your name?"

She shook my hand, "Haruhi Fujioka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Haruhi. Not many girls would join a host club."

I heard a collective gasp. I turned and saw the host club just staring at me. I glance around confused.

Tamaki breaks into tears, "Don't tell anyone!"

"Someone explain what's going on?" Jonati whines.

Kyoya steps forward, "Haruhi broke an expensive vase and si-"

"Since you are a heartless tax collector," I broke him off, "she has to be a he and pay off the debt."

He rolls his eyes, "I wouldn't say I'm heartless, Isadole."

"Of course not, but I would," I tease.

He walks up to me. He peers over his glasses down into my face. I blush a tad bit. On instinct, I reach up and wrap him in a hug. His arms fill around my waist and he whispers into my hair, "Oh, my Izzy, how I've missed you."

"Hey, hey, hey, that's enough you two," Jonati broke in. I giggle, but send him a glare through it.

"Oh, yes. We have to get home. I'll see you guys later?" I address the club.

"Oh, come back anytime, Princess," Tamaki flirted. He grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers. I pull my hand back gently, and wave to the club, "Goodbye!"

Jonati:

My sister and I ride home. I glance at her again. I thought she had gotten over Kyoya, like we agreed. I get over my crush if she would get over hers. Our careers as musicians are just to unpredictable to have steady love lives.

"Jon, you're staring at me. What's up?" Izzy asks me.

I frown, "Iz, you should remember our career. We might have to leave at any point in time for a new tour, photo shoot or whatever."

She holds my gaze, "It's not that easy. I thought I had gotten over it, but I still love Kyoya."

"I know. I just don't want by sister to be hurt if we have to leave again."

She smiles lightly, "Dad promised us that we could finish our year at Ouran. I intend to do just that."

I shake my head. Our father did promise us that much. For Izzy's sake, I hope he keeps it.


	3. Chapter 2

Isadole:

I wake up to my alarm. Ugh, mornings.

"Lady Isadole, it's time to get ready for school!" My maid, Rhiannon shouts outside my door.

"I'm up!" I call. I slide out of bed and stare at the yellow monstrosity that is Ouran Academy's uniform. Oh, hells no, I'm not wearing that. The door to my room opens a crack, "Iz? Have you _seen_ our uniforms?"

"The other girls can wear it, but I ain't," I grumble.

"Then what do we wear?"

I squint at the crack, "Can we just wear our purple 'School' uniform?"

"Gotcha," Jon replies, closing the door. I run to my closet to find the beloved costume. It was for my last tour. I touched the deep purple fabric. I slowly put on the costume. I tied the bow that went around my neck and studied my reflection. I wore a purple skirt that had a matching black mini jacket. My shirt was purple as well. A large yellow bow drooped on my chest.

I brushed my hair out. It fell perfectly, so no work there. I put on a bare trace of makeup, and ran down stair to find breakfast.

I joined my brother at the table. We wore the same thing, except he had pants instead of a skirt, and a tie instead of a bow. Other than that, our outfits were identical.

I glanced at the clock. It was 6:30.

School starts at 7.

"Iz, we need to go," Jon worded my thoughts beside me.

I grinned, "Race you to the door!"

Kyoya:

"Class, we have new students," The teacher told the class. I looked up from my book, captivated. I saw the teacher bring in Isadole and Jonati. I thought they were first years…

"Hi, I'm Isadole, and this is Jonati," Izzy introduced herself.

"Better known as the Michelins Twins!" Jonati concluded brightly. Fangirls squealed at the sound of their stage names. They both found empty seats near Tamaki and I.

Tamaki snapped into host mode, "Good morning! Say, aren't you two supposed to be first years."

"We are," Jon answered.

Izzy smiled and dramatically said, "But it was terribly boring! We already knew everything!"

"So we are taking 3rd year English, 2nd year math and science, and 1st year French," Jon continued.

Izzy grinned, "And even all that is easy."

Tamaki blinked, "You guys are taking a 3rd year course?"

"Well, we tour a lot in the States and in England," Izzy answered.

"So, it's only natural that we speak English fluently."

I considered this. They were awfully smart. I turned my focus back to the teacher. This was going to be an interesting semester.

Isadole:

"Iz, come on! You have to stay in the host club until I'm done hosting," Jonati whined.

"I have homework," I grumbled. He just rolled his eyes.

"I promised our fans that I would host today. You can sit and do your homework in the back."

"Fine," I sighed. I began walking with him to Music Room #3. We opened the doors and was greeted to a tropical paradise. I blinked.

"Welcome," Seven voices toned in sync.

Kyoya was the first to jump out of character, "Jon, Izzy, your costumes are in the back."

We walked past him and I murmured, "Bali travel magazine?"

He nodded. Great.

I walked into the changing room. Towards the back I saw my costume and stopped dead. It was a simple white dress, with one strap over my left shoulder. A belt of gold wrapped around the waist patterned to look like leaves. Grabbing the dress, I walked behind a curtain and slid it on. It falls to my knees. I found a pair of gladiator style sandals and laced them up. I continue looking and find a gold, leaf looking headband and arranged it on my head. I slid several bangles onto my wrist and stepped out of the dressing room.

"Ooh! Iz-chan looks pretty," Honey complimented.

"Indeed," Kyoya agreed.

I blushed slightly, "Thanks guys."

Jonati walked out. He was shirtless. He had a simple white wrap around his waist with a belt that matches mine. Instead of a headband, he has a large gold necklace. He looks so awkward I laugh at him.

"Shut up, Iz," He grumbles.

"Oh, no, you look great Jon," I struggle to pull my face together, "I bet your ladies will love it."

He glares at me, "Whatever you say."

At that moment, all the girls flood into the host club. They squeal at the sight of the topless hosts. I drag my bag to the back of the room and attempt to start on my homework, when a shadow falls across my books.

"I'm sorry, but you have to help the club while you're here," Kyoya politely says.

I roll my eyes as put my stuff up, "What will you have me do?"

Kyoya considers the question, "Hm… Why don't you make some tea or coffee for our guests."

I sigh, "Fine."

I walk to the counter and begin fixing drinks. I decide juice will be more suited to the décor, so I make some of that. I add tiny paper umbrellas along the sides and begin to walk around. I lay a few out on each table. I walk to Jonati's table. I set his drink down carefully. I reach for the next one, but there is no more. Shoot.

"It appears I've run out. I'll make you ladies some more," I apologize hastily. I spin on my heel to march away, but I catch my brother's foot. I begin to fall, but just before I hit the ground he catches me.

"Oh, my dear sister, must you be so clumsy?" He whimpers. I hear girls behind him squeal with delight.

I decide to play along, "I- I'm s- sorry, Jonati. I- I'll be more careful."

I force a blush to my cheeks. I hear more squeals as people now are looking to the scene.

Jonati runs a hand up my cheek, "You just keep your eyes on mine, okay? I'll make sure you won't get hurt."

I grab his hand and lean my cheek against, "Okay. I-I will, Brother dear."

I hear thumps as girl faint and bumble about how our sibling love is so adorable. He pulls me to my feet, and lifts the serving tray up. I walk back over to the bar.

"That performance rivaled the Hitachiin's," Kyoya noted coolly, "We might just have to keep you around."

I laugh, "I might enjoy that."

If only I could stay here all the time…

"Host Club is closing for today. Thank you, Ladies, and please, come back tomorrow," He announced. I glance down at the 8 glass of juice I had made. I place them on a tray and carry them to the club.

"For your work today," I say, setting a drink down in front of them all.

Tamaki's faces lights up like a Christmas tree, "Oh, thank you Princess Isadole. What would I do without your hospitality?"

I giggle, "You'd be nothing."

I glance at Kyoya. He looks bothered by something. I wonder what it is…


	4. Chapter 3

Kyoya:

I couldn't stop thinking about Izzy. I had work to do, but all I could see is how she flirted with that idiot, Tamaki. Or how she sweet she looked in the twincest act. What was driving me crazy about this?

Was…Was I jealous of those two?

No… not of Jonati. It was her brother after all. And there is no way he could be jealous of an idiot.

I stared back down at my math homework. The numbers seemed to spin around the page. I closed my eyes, and was greeted by Izzy's smile. Every feature on her face lay out beautifully. I imagine holding her and kissing her gently. I blushed at the thought.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day Kyoya couldn't focus on his work," Fuyumi chuckled from the door. She tilts her head at me curiously, "Are you blushing?"

"No, Fuyumi," I reply.

She grins wider, "Yes, you are. Were… were thinking about a girl?"

My eyes widen, "N-no. Of course not."

She softens and sits beside me, "It's okay. You can tell me."

I sigh and relent, "Her names Isadole Michelins. She is in my math and science class, though she's in first year."

Fuyumi lets out a low whistle, "Isadole Michelins. I've heard of her. She's a singer, along with her brother, Jonati. And really smart, too. I think you picked a good one, Kyoya. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

I considered this, "Nothing. She might leave on tour any day. It's not fair to her if I hold her back from leaving and doing her job."

"That's a bad move, Kyoya dear," Fuyumi shook her head, "You should just tell her."

"I can't," I whisper.

"You can, Kyoya. You can do anything," She stands and walks to the door. She opens it and looks back at me, "I'll leave you to consider your next move."

Isadole:

I sit and silently attempt to do my homework, when in reality, all I can think about is Kyoya. He's not exactly sweet, but he can be kind. He's also smart and sly. Tamaki may be the 'King', but Kyoya's calling the shots. Just behind the scenes…As the Shadow King. I let out a quiet laugh when I hear a knock at the door. I look up to see Jon stick his head in.

"Dad wants to talk to us. Come on," He says. I stand and walk to my dad's study with him.

We knock on the door as slowly walk in. Our father looks up and smiles at us, "Come sit, Isadole and Jonati. We have some things to discuss."

We both take chairs and sit to listen.

"It has come to my attention that you are being involved with a host club at Ouran. You both cannot be distracted from your careers as musicians. With this in mind, I've decided to transfer you both to a Preforming Arts Academy."

I shoot up from my seat, "NO! You promised that we could spend the rest of the year at Ouran!" I catch a glance from my brother and lower myself back down into my seat.

"Darling, I know I promised. But you can't afford to be distracted," He lowered his gaze, and an edge came to his voice, "This decision is final. Tomorrow is your last day at Ouran, and then you will transfer. You're lucky I'm even letting you say goodbye."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I rip myself from the seat and bolt from the study. I ran to my room and lock myself in. I begin to cry.

I was being forced to leave again… forced to leave Tamaki… Honey and Mori… Hikaru and Kaoru… and… and…

"Elizabeth? Will you unlock the door?" My head jerked up. No one here knew my real name, except for Jonati. I walked over and slowly unlocked it. I let my brother in, and then locked it back.

"What do you need, Jonathan?" I asked, in English.

He hugged me. I cried gently into his shoulder. It seemed like those days again…

"It'll work out fine, Liz. It will. Just have to wait on it."

I nodded into his shoulder. I didn't want to seem weak, but the question came from my lips before I knew it, "Will you stay in here tonight?"

"Of course I will." Jon responded. I pulled out of his hug and crawled into bed. I snuggled under the blankets. I reached out my hand to find my brothers. I brushed my fingers over his hand, and he gripped it. We fell asleep, just like that.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: There are songs in here. I do not own 'Think of Me'. For full effect, listen to the song while play. I suggest the Sarah Brightman Version.**

Isadole:

I woke up with my hand linked with Jon's. I lay there and called the events of last night to mind.

My last day at Ouran. I turn and shake Jon's shoulder, "Wake up, Jonath- ti."

He sat up groggily. He got out of bed and trudged to the door, "I'll let you get ready, El- Isadole."

I smiled as we both messed up the names. It's hard to forget who we are.

Elizabeth and Jonathan Mitchell. Two scruffy orphans who sang in the streets, earning money to put into the orphanage. I could clearly remember a Japanese medical company donating iPods to every child in there. What was the name… Oosanu? Ootinu? Atori? Something like that.

I slowly change into the purple outfit. I dragged myself through my morning routine. I walked downstairs, defeated. I kept my head down. I heard Jon walk up to me.

"Iz, I was thinking," He pauses, and I nod for him to go on, "We should tell the Host Club our story."

I slowly raise my head, "Okay. Let's tell them. They have a right to know."

It's not like I was going to see them again after today…

Together, we walk out to the limo. Our last ride to Ouran Academy.

My brother and I make our way to the Host Club. We sit in our usual spots. I sigh. Here goes nothing.

"Guys, Jon and I have some bad news," I say. Everyone stares at us.

Jon clears his throat, "Our father decided to pull us from Ouran."

I see Kyoya go slightly pale. Honey and Tamaki both burst into tears.

"Knowing this, we've decided to tell you our secret," Jon continues, "About how we came to be the Michelins Twins."

Everyone went dead silent. It was now or never.

"It all began in England. We were the children of a middle class English family. Our given names are Elizabeth and Jonathan Mitchell," I start the story.

Jonathan picked up, "It all changed when our parents were murdered. Liz and I were placed in an orphanage."

"We had nothing at all. Then, about a year later, a big name Japanese Medicinal Company donated iPods, Headphones, and Vaccines to our orphanage. They gave us a two hundred dollar allowance to buy music."

"We listened to music constantly. One day, we sang a duet together. It sounded great, so we decided to make some money."

I sighed, "We set up a street act. We sang our hearts out and earned money for the orphanage."

Jon smiled faintly at the memory, "We were singing a song titled, "Bad Apple" when we were discovered by the Michelins. They adopted us and brought us back to Japan. We learned etiquette, and preforming techniques. The following year, they debuted us and we were a smash hit."

I grin, "The rest you know. We were brought into Ouran Middle School. We started out as first years, but it was too easy. They bumped us up to second year. The rest you guys know."

There was a moment of silence in the Host Club. Then, the Hitachiin twins crushed us both in a hug.

"You poor things!" Hikaru cried.

"I wish I had known sooner," Kaoru sobbed with his brother.

Tamaki ran in and joined the hug. Soon, the whole club enveloped Jonathan and I in a group hug.

"Hey, Izzy," Tamaki asked cautiously.

"Yes, Tamaki?" I questioned.

"Will you and your brother preform a good bye concert?"

I glance at Jon. He nods.

"Of course we will."

The first bell rings. Everyone immediately run to get to class. I walk beside Kyoya, as he is in my first class. The hallway was empty I glance at him, and notice a strange glint in his eye. Was he upset?

"Kyoya," I begin.

"Yes, Isadole?" He responds, eye set straight ahead.

"Is something wrong?"

He stops. I freeze to the spot. He looks at me. I stare into his eyes. He looks as if he could cry.

"Is something?" He repeats, "You're being forced to leave, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. And you act like there's nothing wrong!" He chokes. I am still frozen. Slowly, I wrap him into a hug. I bury my face into his shoulder.

"I didn't know, Kyoya," I say, "I didn't know you cared."

He hugs me back gently, "Of course I care. How could I not? I… I…"

He couldn't find the words. But I could.

"I love you, too, Kyoya," I reply gently. I do. I do love him. I feel his gasp in surprise. I feel a hand under my chin. My eyes found his for a spilt second. Then his lips crashed down on mine. I stiffen at first, but I melt into the kiss. This is what I wanted for years. He pulls back a little. His eyes meet mine, and I see one clear thought.

_This is not fair._

And that was true. I am leaving for another school tomorrow. I only have one concert left here at Ouran. As Kyoya and I continue to class, I consider a song to sing. Then it hits me. It's an old song, one that hasn't been touched in years. It would be perfect for the occasion. I hear the music in my head.

'Think of me,

Think of me fondly

When we've said goodbye…'

I found my brother after the first class. I tapped him on the shoulder. He spun and opened his mouth to speak, as I did the same.

"I have an idea for the concert!" we both spoke in sync. We both started laughing.

"I think that you should solo 'Think of Me'," Jonati continued, "It would be more meaningful than anything else."

I smiled, "I had the exact same idea. You can accompany."

He rolled his eyes, "I have to accompany."

We continued to class, planning out the concert.

Isadole (Still):

We walked into the Host Club, prepared for our swan song. Everyone was dressed as a knight. I raised an eyebrow at Kyoya, but he didn't say anything. I continued to the dressing room.

I saw my costume. It was a princess gown, long, flowing, and all purple. I slid it on. It had a green bow at the collar, tying down a ruffle thing the circled my neck. A large green band wrapped around me, from the bottom of my rib cage to my waist. The sleeves were slightly poofed at the shoulders, and the cuffs at the ends were green. I saw a beautiful gold crown. I set it on my hair and looked into the mirror. I looked just like a princess.

I walked out the dressing room. I saw Jon setting up a single microphone. I shook my head. I wouldn't need that. He pulled out the piano score. I smiled as he played it beautifully.

"Well, don't you look pretty," Kyoya breathed into my ear. I smiled at him as I proceeded to the stage. I moved the microphone away. Jonati quirked an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"Ladies," Tamaki addressed the crowd, "Today is the Michelins Twins last day at Ouran before they have to leave. Please give them your attention."

He was acting awfully subdued. All the eyes in the room looked up at me. I took a deep breath and nodded to Jon. He played the intro to the song.

And I began to sing:

"_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye._

_Remember me_

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try._

_ "__When you find_

_That once again you long_

_To take you heart back and be free._

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me."_

I breathed deeply. Yes, please remember that I didn't choose to leave.

_" __We never said _

_Our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the things_

_That might have been._

_"__Think of me_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me_

_Trying to hard_

_To put you from my mind_

_Recall those days_

_Think back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day_

_When I_

_Won't think_

_Of you."_

Kyoya:

I have heard this song a thousand times, but only this time has it ever held meaning. Izzy meant every word she sang. Her eyes found me as she continued.

"_We never said our love was evergreen _

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But promise me that sometimes _

_You will think_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah!_

_Of me."_

The room sat in a stunned silence. Slowly, everyone started to clap. Izzy made a quick curtsy and left the room. I turned to go after her, but Jon stopped me.

"Give her some time. She isn't doing well. Just let her be," Jon cautioned.

I shook my head, "Do you know where she went, then?"

He considered this, "Probably to a place where she is surrounded by music. El- Izzy always goes to the studio when she's upset."

I fight down the urge to go after her. Instead, I wait until club hours are over.

I walk to check every music room this school has. I checked rooms one and four. I make my way down to music room 2 when I hear the soft strains of piano coming from around the corner. I crack the doors a little bit. I watch Izzy play the piano gently. I recognize the song. _Fur Elise_. I feel myself sway slightly to the beat. She finishes the piece and stands. She takes up a violin when I knock on the door. I push it open and walk in. She stands perfectly still, like a deer in the headlights.

She drops the instrument and ran over to me. She engulfs me in a hug. I slowly raise my arms to go around her waist. She nuzzles her face in my chest and begins to cry.

"Ssh, Ssh," I whisper, "It'll be okay."

She pushes me off. I stumble back hard and regain my balance. She looks angry, "No! IT WON'T BE OKAY! I HAVE TO LEAVE TOMMorrow," Her voice dies, "I have to leave you tomorrow. I just found out my long time crush likes me back, and I have to leave."

She turns and slams her fist into the wall. The skin on her hand splits on impact. I grab her wrists to keep her from doing further damage.

"Calm down a little. We'll work this out. We can still call each other," I say as light as I can manage, but she shakes her head.

"Dad's cutting our phones off, he won't even tell us what school we're going into! All because he thinks that the Host Club distracts me,' She grumbles.

I'm still processing what she just said. Her father doesn't like the Host Club. It's our fault that she's leaving. Our fault… My fault. I look into her eyes. Yes, it's all-

"It's not your fault, Kyoya," She looks at me as if she could read my mind.

I shake my head, "It is. If I had never sent them to tell you about the club, you wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

"I also wouldn't have seen you again. It doesn't matter. I'll find a way back somehow. I pro-"

I clamp a hand over her mouth, "Don't make promises you can't keep."


	6. Chapter 5

Jonati:

I woke up the next morning. Another wave of guilt struck my chest. Why did I tell father about the Host Club?

Oh, to keep our careers sound, that's why.

I knew it was wrong, but Liz needed to be pulled away before things got too serious. Our father needed her vocals sound, her mind focused… and that wouldn't happen if she got a boyfriend. We've dealt with heartsickness before, but I feared her finding love before she was ready for it.

"Jonathan?" I heard her tentative English outside the door. She opened it and walked over to my bed.

"Yes, Elizabeth, what do you need?" I asked her.

She sniffed, "We aren't going to the same school."

My blood ran cold. I've never been without my sister. Our father would never separate us… would he.

"Is- is that so," I say back, "What school are you going to?"

She crinkled her nose, "Lobelia Girls academy. Something about a White Lily League. You are still attending Ouran."

My eyes widened. This makes keeping her location a secret a whole lot harder. I look at her.

"Why he wants you at Ouran, I have no idea," Izzy snarls, "But if you go to the Host Club, and not tell them my situation, the Mitch- I mean Michelins Twins will be done."

I fell a cold hand on my heart. She is heart broken, but on a whole new level than last time.

"Did Kyoya say something to you?" I hesitantly ask.

She nods, "He told me that he was in love with me."

I turn to ice. I thought I was protecting her, but I really just killed Izzy. She gets up and walks out. Just before the door, she looks back at me, "I know you told dad about the Host Club. Now, you will have to make up for it."

She leaves the room.

What have I done?

I walk into the Host Club room. Everyone turns and stares at me.

"I thought you guys transferred out," Haruhi said.

I sigh, "No, he chose to send Izzy away. To this school called Lobelia Gi-"

A collective gasp comes from everyone.

"Oh No," Honey cries.

Tamaki wails out, "The Zuka Club could corrupt our poor Isadole."

Kyoya clears his throat, and everyone goes quiet, "We cannot conduct a crazy scheme to get her out of there. Her father has complete control over her transfer. All we can do is try to convince he father that the club isn't all that bad."

I shook my head, "It's not that he thinks it's bad, that couldn't be farther from the truth. Izzy is his star performer. The better twin when it comes to music. He doesn't want her to fall in love and become distracted. Hence the girl's school."

"You're saying that the sole reason her transferred her is because she fell in love," Hikaru clarified.

"Don't deny that she didn't-," Kaoru spoke up.

"We all know she did." Hikaru finished.

Haruhi looked lost, "Hold up. Who did Iz fall in love with?"

"Isn't it obvious, Haru-chan?" Honey replied, "She fell in love with Kyo-chan."

"This is not a recent thing. It's been that way since middle school," I glance at Kyoya, "It's at another level now."

"No way! Mommy found love!" Tamaki squealed. Kyoya just nodded and tried to cover up the fact that is was a lot deeper than Tamaki could dream.

He just sighs, "It's no secret now that I love her. But that's not he most important thing right now. We need to figure out how to get her back to Ouran."

I think about options. Talking wouldn't work, neither would a secret transfer. If she got engaged, then something could happen, but there is no way father would allow that.

"I got it!" Haruhi exclaimed, "If Izzy got engaged, then it wouldn't matter if she fell in love with someone else. She'd have a husband already."

Kyoya considered this, "I wouldn't want to force Izzy into anything, but this is an emergency."

I made a timeout sign with my hands, "Hold up. That's a great plan, except she has already gotten 10 requests, and dad always refused. Isadole is the crown jewel of his company. He'll take a lot of negotiating."

Kyoya's glasses caught the light, "That may be true, but he could never say no to an Ootori."

I felt my blood chug slowly. Ootori… where had I heard that name before?

A memory surfaced. I was 9 at the orphanage. A man with black hair, grey eyes, and glasses walked in with three sons in tow. One of them was my age. He told us that he bought us iPods, and that we had two hundred dollars to spend on music. Izzy had taken hers with a mixture of awe, and the boy who handed to her looked like…

The bell for our first class rang. I stopped Kyoya before he could leave.

"It was your family. The group who gave us the iPods," I stated in awe.

He furrows his eyebrows a bit, but then he seems to recall, "Yes. I remember. I handed one to Izzy herself. I thought she was the prettiest girl I had ever met. A chance encounter…" He drifts off.

The second bell rings and we both run to class. But I couldn't shake what he said about Izzy…


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own the song Bad apple. I sugesst to listen to it. The first half with the original song. For the second half, i suggest the arrangement by Ashe. I also used the dialogue from this particular episode.**

Weeks Later- Isadole:

I stand in the practice room, ready to preform for the school. I shuddered. It wasn't the show itself; it's the people.

Those damn Zuka Club members. They're creepy, always hitting on me and stuff. This was another one of their crazy plots to get me to join up. I wait a few more minutes for Benibara, and then I turn to leave. I was just turning the handle when I hear then laughing. I take a few steps back, just in time for them to burst through holding…

Gods of Olympus, was that Haruhi?

"Oh, Isadole, my beautiful. Meet Haruhi!" Benibara announced with a flourish, "We just rescued her from Ouran High School and their petty Host Club."

"It's nice to see you again, Haruhi," I say simply.

Benibara just sighs, "How sweet, you two already know each other."

No, not sweet. If she's here, that means the Host Club come and save her, just on time to see me with the Zuka Club. Just great.

"Oh, yes. We are friends from Ouran," I force a smile, and give Haruhi a hug.

"We'll get out of here alive," She mumbles into my ear, "You know the Host Club…"

I release her and step back. Benibara snaps her fingers.

"Let's get you ready to preform, Haruhi," She lilts coolly.

The next hour is spent trying to get Haruhi ready. She couldn't sing a lick, so I covered for her. She would lip-sync, while I was singing.

Benibara gave us 10. I walk outside and start-turning corners until is find my favorite hiding spot. I crawl into the rose bushes and sit. I lean into the walls. It's so peaceful. I hear footsteps and I peak out. My eyes were probably the size of dinner plates when I saw Kyoya talking to our Headmistress.

"It's always a pleasure to have one of the-" She was saying as she turned the corner.

I get up quietly and brush off my uniform. I sneak around to eavesdrop.

"Benibara, get Isadole. I want her to show our guest around," She snips. I choose that time to turn the corner, humming a tune. I bump into Kyoya, and put on a show.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there," I rush into an apology. I place a light blush on my cheeks.

He has a light smile on his lips, "Oh, no. You're alright, Miss."

The Head Miss interrupts, "Isadole, I'd like you to meet Kyoya. Kyoya, this is Isadole. She is a high honors student, taking second and third year courses, and she's just a first year! She is one of our showcase performers."

I make myself blush a bit, "You're too kind."

"Please make sure Kyoya is shown around and let him sit in the sound booth," She orders me.

I stand up straighter, "Yes, Ma'am. Right this way, sir."

I lead him away from everyone. I point out buildings, classrooms, and monuments as we go. We reach the auditorium.

"This is our esteemed Concert Hall," I say. I lead him to the sound booth, "We can control the mechanics of the stage from here."

"Interesting," He sits at one of the computers.

I lean over him a point to different buttons. I got the sense that he had a plan, but I couldn't figure it out. So I decide to show him everything, "Here is the buttons to lower our green screen. If you drop a picture here, then it will project it to there. You can also change the color if the script calls for it."

I point out lighting, how to control the platforms on the stage. He nods and tests out everything. I pull out a chair and stare at the stage.

"The best view in the house," He says. I glance at him out of the corners of my eyes, and notice he isn't looking at the stage.

I sigh, " For such a hellhole of a school, the stages here are well cared for."

I could feel his gaze more intensely now. I turn to meet his eyes, but I met his lips instead. I yank myself back.

"I'm sorry," I say, "But my father arranged me to marry this guy. Last name is Ootori. An extremely rich family owns a medical company."

His eyes soften in sympathy, but his I- Know- Something- You- Don't- Smirk says otherwise, "A very prestigious family indeed. When do you get a chance to meet this man?"

I feel tears gather. He has to care, but why did he look so smug? I mumble, "Tomorrow. I have to go to his house and play the Get- To- Know- You- game."

Kyoya's laugh is bright and clear. I glance down at my watch. I bolt up,

'Sorry, Kyoya, but I have to go. Call time is in 5. Feel free to explore for a while."

I sprint from the room before he can say anything.

I watch the final scene from the curtain. I wince every time Haruhi speaks. She sounds like a robot. I wait for the curtain to drop before the 'kiss' but it doesn't. Spotlights flicker on, and the Host Club is revealed

Haruhi stands, "Sempai? Dad?"

Benibara yanks her down into an embrace, "Right before his eyes, I'll steal your first kiss. All for the sake of… Revenge."

The crowd cries out in anguish.

Tamaki begin running, "Never in a million years will Daddy allow his Haruhi to be used in a despicable way!"

Then he slides on a banana peel.

The platform in center stage rises as Benibara yells, "Victory is mine, you poor incompetent buffoon! Now behold while we embrace."

Tamaki looks stunned, "Haruhi…" he calls lightly.

I couldn't hear what was going up on the platform, but I looked to the sound both. Kyoya was on the phone and cueing the green screen. And a picture of Haruhi Kissing someone pops up. My eyes widen. His plan is pulled into focus. He was going to embarrass Benio.

Benibara gasps loudly.

"That picture… is from the dance party…" Tamaki looks embarrassed and jealous at the same time.

"So as you see," Hikaru starts.

Kaoru picks up, "Haruhi's already had her first kiss."

Her dad yells something I can't make out, but he looks steamed. The twins run after him, but they fall on a banana peel as well.

"Maiden, you mean to tell me," Benibara lunges for Haruhi, but she dodges. She runs to the edge of the platform.

"Haruhi, Jump down," Tamaki yells, "I'll catch you!"

She jumps… and lands on Tamaki. They both fall down. Haruhi apologizes.

"How could you do this to your adoring father," Haruhi's dad yells.

Haruhi turns tail, only to be stopped.

"Not so fast, Mary-Anne," Benibara's lackeys shout.

Benibara jumps off and yells "Don't let her go! This is not over yet!"

I have to do something. I grab a green T-Shirt, and steal a wireless microphone. I hook it up and run out on stage towards Jon.

"I need up," I tell him, and he boosts me up.

I look down and said, "Tell Kyoya to run Bad Apple. Mic's number five. Use the color Screen to change the colors as I sing."

Jon nods as goes to make a call. I nod the Hikaru, and he grabs a hand-held.

"Now presenting our showcase performer," He announces, somehow knowing what to say, "Isadole MICHELINS!"

I hear the opening notes of Bad Apple as the crowd goes nuts. I grin.

"_Ever on and on I continue circling,_

_With nothing but my hate in this carousal of Agony._

_Til slowly I forget,_

_And my heart starts vanishing,_

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free_

_I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain in this paralyzing agony._

_Just tell me who I am, who I was,_

_Uncertainty._

_Enveloping my mind til I can't break free _

_And,"_

I look down to see them slowly stopping the pursuit of Haruhi. I take a quick breath and continue singing,

_ "__Maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real,_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel._

_So I'm tried of all this pain,_

_All this misery inside,_

_And the ways that I could live feeling nothing but the night," _

The chase has stopped. They all stand still, swaying in time to the music.

"_You can tell me what to say _

_you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, _

_and my heart would never know _

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change and it all will fade to black_

_Will tomorrow ever come? _

_Will I make it through the night?_

_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

_Am I hurting? Am I sad?_

_Should I stay, or should I go?_

_I've forgotten how to tell._

_Did I ever even know?_

_Can I take another step?_

_I've done everything I can_

_All the people that I see I will never understand_

_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_

_Then I'll never be the same _

_and it all will fade to white,"_

I nod to Jon as the interlude starts. He grabs a microphone and calls Kyoya to turn it on.

The twins boost him up, and then he begins his section,

_"__Ever on and on I continue circling _

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of Agony _

_Til slowly I forget and_

_my heart starts vanishing _

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free_

_I'm"_

I pick up,

_"__Slipping through the cracks _

_of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and this paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty _

_enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free_

_And"_

We alternate,

_"__Maybe it's a dream_

_maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel _

_So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night"_

_"__You can tell me what to say _

_you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know _

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change and it all will fade to black"_

_If I make another move, if I take another step_

_Then it all would fall apart. _

_There'd be nothing of me left_

_If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_

_Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_

We finish in unison,

_"__Can you tell me who you are? _

_Can you tell me where I am?_

_I've forgotten how too see_

_I've forgotten if I can_

_If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back_

_'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black"_

We finish the last note, and the crowd goes nuts. We smile and wave in sync. The crowd dies down a bit.

One brave soul stands, "Why do you attend Lobelia while your brother attends Ouran?"

I sigh, "I began at Ouran, but my father decided to pull me because my vocals were failing."

The platform begins to drop. I link my arms with Jon. We reach the ground, and the Host Club yanked me into a hug.

"WE MISSED YOU, IZZY," They all cry.

"I missed you guys," I say back. I'm suddenly grabbed from behind and yanked from the hug.

Benibara holds me, "Unhand this poor maiden. She had to leave Ouran because of you so stay away!"

That does it. I roll out of her embrace, "You think you know everything. I know what you want, Benio, and you aren't getting me in Zuka Club," I growl, "So I don't know what your bleeding problem is about me hanging out with my friends."

And then I realized I had let my British accent slip.

She quirks an eyebrow, "I didn't know you were British. It does explain why you are so alluring."

"Piss off, you lesbian," I snarl, still with my accent.

She huffs a bit, "One day, Maiden, you will join the Zuka Club. And I personally will welcome you with open arms. Until then, adieu."

I take a deep breath and face the Host Club. I take a deep breath, "I'm sorry you had to witness my temper. I just can't stand her."

Honey smiles, "We don't mind, Iz-Chan!"

I lean down and ruffle his hair, "Thank you, Honey."

I look at my watch and go pale. My father will be here any minute.

"Guys," Jon twitches, "We'd better go before my father gets here. He will not be happy to see us."

"Bye, Izzy!" Tamaki and the twins say together.

"See ya, Iz-chan!"

"Goodbye," I hear Mori's low rumble speak. I take off running to the school's doors. My father was sitting in his limo there.

I get in and don't speak a word.


	8. Chapter 7

The next day- Isadole:

I put on my dress to prepare to meet my fiancée. It was a loose purple dress. It was V-necked, and had gold detailing along the lines of the 'V'. A gold braided belt hung at my waist. I strapped on brown sandals and faced myself in the mirror. The flow of the purple silk and the way hangs make me feel as if it was designed for me. I found it in my room when I woke up. It was the prettiest thing I had ever seen.

Then I remembered why I was wearing this. I was to meet my fiancée. His last name was Ootori. His father is a wealthy businessman, making profits off of hospitals and other things of the sort. It was also the company who donated the iPods and Vaccines to my orphanage. I couldn't refuse after I heard that. They handed me my career. The least I could do is agree to this marriage.

"Isadole!" Rhiannon calls through the door, "You're going to be late if you don't come now."

I walk to the door and open it, "I'm ready. Let's go."

We pull up to the mansion. It was humongous. A butler for the house opens the limo door for me, "Ah, Ms. Michelins, we've been expecting you. Please, come inside."

"Thank you," I respond. I walk up the mansion's front stairs. I took a deep breath as the doors were opened for me and I walked inside.

Maids and butlers were lined up. I marveled at the interior's clean lines. I was guided into a large sitting area. I sat down, and waited.

A door on the other end creaked open, and there stood Kyoya. He stalked over to me, as light as a cat. I stood up to greet him. He bowed and took my hand, "I am Kyoya Ootori," He 'Introduced' himself. He pecked my fingers lightly.

"I'm Isadole Michelins. It's fantastic to meet you," I pretend lightly.

He stand up and smirks, "The pleasure is all mine. Please, take a seat."

I do just that. We sit and talk all afternoon, "Getting to know each other". I end up sitting up against him. I lay back onto his shoulder as he suggests we watch a movie. We watch Spirited Away. I cuddle close to him. I feel drowsy. Soon, I fall asleep on his shoulder.

Kyoya:

I notice that Izzy fell asleep. I picture the look on her face when I came walking in. She was expecting a stranger, but got her boyfriend back. I press my lips to her forehead as the movie finishes. I decide not to wake her, so I pick her up and carry her to my room. I lay her down on my bed, and she just sleeps away.

I leave to call for a maid. Soon, Izzy is in one of Fuyumi's old nightgowns. I change into my Pajamas and crawl in next to her. I fall asleep as well.

Isadole:

I wake up beside Kyoya. I am wearing a nightgown that I don't own. I look over at the sleeping boy. He was shirtless. I study his chest. He doesn't have muscles, but he is well toned. I glance up at the clock.

It's almost 11 in the morning. I smile down at Kyoya.

"Time to wake up," I whisper lightly. He simply rolls over. I chuckle lightly and see his black book.

I grab it and flip to a page dated for the day before I left.

I try to read, but the book is pulled from my hands. Kyoya is glaring at me. I narrow my eyes right back.

"It's almost eleven o'clock, Kyoya. It's time for you to wake up and face the day," I say lightly. He stares for just a second, then grabs my shoulder and pulls me down on top of him. I blush.

"Izzy, go back to sleep," He mumbles shutting his eyes. I grin. Okay, time to really wake him up. I slid my leg over his until I straddle him. I kiss him lightly on the mouth. I rub my hips up against him. I sit up and laugh at Kyoya's expression. He was completely stunned. Then his brain kicks in. He rolls us both over to where he's on top. He kisses me passionately. His tongue licks at my lower lip, asking permission. I refuse until I feel his hand rub up the inside of my thigh. I gasp, and he takes advantage of this. His tongue explores the new cavern. I hold in a groan. His fingers work quickly, moving his hands under my panties. I whimper slightly with pleasure. He is just trying to pull my gown off, when there is a sharp knock at the door.

"Master Ootori, there are people here to see you," His butler calls.

Reluctantly, He rolls off of me. He sighs, "It's probably Tamaki. Go to Fuyumi's room, she'll have clothes you can wear."

I nod and walk into the hall. I wander down it, until a maid points me in the right direction. I knock on the door before cracking it open. I raid the closet until I find a hip hugging pair of jeans, and a tight purple t-shirt. I walk out of the room and try find Kyoya.

He wasn't really hard to find. I could hear Tamaki and the Host Club from miles away. I walk into the room and watch them all bickering.

I saw Tamaki and Kyoya arguing. I pace lightly over there, but I don't get far.

"Ah, Izzy," Hikaru whispers in my ear while placing his hand on my shoulders.

"How was last night," Kaoru finished, his arm around my waist.

I don't smile, "My evening was great. I'll tell you more about it if you get the hell off me."

They leap back from me. I grin at them, "My night was great. I enjoyed meeting my fiancée, and getting to know him."

The Twins died laughing. I give a light chuckle. Honey races over.

"Hey, Iz-Chan! Would you like some cake?"

I smile down at the little boy, "Of course I'd like some cake! What kind do you have?"

"Any kind you want, my dear," Kyoya seductively says behind me. I jump at the sound of his voice, but then I turn to him. He's only a couple of steps away.

"Hm," I pretend to think as I take a step toward him, "Maybe something…" Another step.

One more, and I'm right up against him. I whisper into his ear lightly, "Chocolate."

He kisses me lightly.

"AWW! Mommy and Izzy are so cute!" Tamaki squeals. I step back and think about what Tamaki just said.

"Uh, Tamaki?" I ask.

He looks at me, "Yes?"

"If Kyoya is Mommy… What does that make me?" I ask.

Tamaki thinks for a moment, "You can be Mommy 2!"

"I'm not into the whole polygamy thing," I say, laughing.

I stifle a yawn. Unfortunately, Kyoya notices. He puts his arm around my waist and mumbles to me, "If you are still tired, I can make them leave."

"Oh, no," I say as another yawn almost slips out, "I'm fine."

"You are tired still. I'll just have to take you back to bed." He looks up and the light catches his glasses, "Everyone out."

They all look at Kyoya kind of wounded, "Izzy and I are still tired."

The Host Club practically sprinted out of the house. A sleepy Kyoya was not a happy camper.

He grabbed my hand and we marched back to his room. He slid off his shirt and collapsed back into the bed. I climbed in after him. Curled up with my head resting at his armpit. I started to feel drowsy again. I soundly slipped off to sleep.

Jonati:

I stood outside with the Host Club. We just all stood there quietly for a moment, then we all began to laugh. Kyoya and Isadole were just hilarious. I wanted them to get good rest, because Izzy will kill if she's tried.

"I cannot believe that it actually worked," I wheezed out.

Everyone nodded. I knew the next step would be my job, to get her back at Ouran.

"Let's head to my house," Kaoru suggested, "Leave them alone."

Everyone agreed. We all hopped into our respective limos and drove away.

Isadole:

I awoke in Kyoya's room. Except I was by myself. I sat up slowly and looked around. I was still in my outfit from earlier. I found the clock and saw the time.

4:00.

Man, I was tried. I stood and padded out of his room. I turned a few halls trying to find the living room. I ran smack into someone. I fall over.

I get to my feet, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you."

"Oh, you're alright," A perky voice rang. I looked this new stranger in the eyes. She resembled Kyoya enough, with the grey eyes and black hair. Though her demeanor is a lot kinder, "I'm Fuyumi, Kyoya's older sister. And you must be Isadole. I'm happy to finally meet you!"

I smile. She was nice, "It's my pleasure to be here. Could you tell me where the living area is? I'm afraid I got lost."

She studied me for a moment, then turned, "Follow me."

We walked through a few corridors, making small talk. Apparently, Kyoya had talked about me all the time. When he went to his father to ask for engagement, the man heartily agreed.

"You see, our father has always wanted an excuse to work with your family. So when Kyoya gave him the opportunity, he gladly took it," Fuyumi explained.

I thought about that for a moment, "What does a record label offer a Medical Company?"

She laughed, "I have no idea. For some reason, father jumped on engaging the two of you."

We arrive in the front hall. I hear my phone buzz and I pull it out.

_Jonathan: Hey, I'm here to pick you up._

I sigh, "It was nice meeting you, but I have to leave. See you later."

I walk out the front door and get into the limo. Jon relaxes in the back seat.

"I think we're even now, Iz. After all," Jon smiles darkly, "I did help convince dad about engaging you to Kyoya and transferring you back to Ouran."

I hug my brother, "Thank you!"

"Oh, no problem. I want to see my sister happy!"

I pull myself back and roll my eyes, "Save it for the Host Club, Jon.

There's silence for a moment, then we both start laughing.


End file.
